Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical information disc storage means and more particularly, the present invention relates to short term protective storage devices providing readily available access to optical information discs; for example: compact discs (CD""s), digital video discs (DVD""s), CD-ROM""s (read only memory) and the like.
2. Statement of Relevant Art
The dramatic growth in the use of personal computers and the popularity of compact discs has resulted in a tremendous increase in the overall use of optical information discs. While previously compact discs were primarily dedicated to the storage of audio information for playing back music, these discs are now commonly used with personal computers for accessing information and for storing computer programs.
The term optical information disc, as used herein, and in claims, is broadly defined as any xe2x80x9coptically readable mediaxe2x80x9d encompassing any medium on which information may be optically read buy a laser, including, but not limited to, data that represents audio, video, text, images, computer data, or any other combination thereof.
The typical optical information disc is a polycarbonate, annular information carrier containing a concentric spiral of pits representing digital information that can be optically read with a low power laser. One planar surface of the disc is smooth (read-side of the disc) while the opposite planar surface of the disc has the concentric spiral of pits molded into it (printed side of the disc). A thin layer of reflective metal is evaporated onto the pitted surface of the disc. An acrylic-type coating is then deposited onto the metal surface of the disc encapsulating said metal surface. In practice, the disc is removably attached to a compact disc player spindle mechanism through a center hole in the optical information disc or compact disc. The spindle mechanism rotates the disc at high speed. A laser will then enter through the smooth surface of the disc (read-side), focus onto the pitted surface and reflect the spiral of pits forming a data stream. The data stream is read by a diode sending the data to a digital-to-analog converter eventually creating music, video, or other desired information. The disc may be any size including the standard 4.7 inches diameter, or from the 3 inch diameter digital disc to the larger 8 or 12 inch diameter laser disc. All references to the optical information disc and related media will heretofore be called compact disc.
The compact disc comprises an annular stacking ring near the center portion of the disc between the center hole and the digital information. The stacking ring is a non-critical surface portion of the disc designed to allow the disc to be handled, stacked one on top of each other, or to be secured and stored in devices like a jewel case or a CD player without damaging the information.
The jewel case is generally made of a clear plastic material and is approximately 5 inches high by 5xc2xd inches long and {fraction (3/18)} inch thick. The disc is removably secured into the jewel case by a centrally located circular array of flexible teeth, generally referred to as a hub.
Additionally, soft booklet packages are now available for storing compact discs. In such a storage package, the discs may be located within plastic sleeves for storing the discs adjacent to one another in a row within the package. Other conventional storage devices for compact discs provide for the storage of the discs contained within their jewel cases in which the disc is originally purchased. These devices are designed to store many discs which are typically stacked or otherwise arranged.
The problem with these existing disc storage devices is that they do not allow the user to readily access the disc. Their purpose is a pure protective storage device. When a person using such a device changes between discs, the person is required to remove the currently used disc from the computer or audio disc player and return the disc to its original package. The user then must open another disc package. This is a very time consuming process that entails numerous manipulations requiring both hands. A person who is in a hurry or does not have both hands available will often simply lay the disc on a flat surface such as a table top and remove the required disc from its package. The problem with doing this is that the disc may easily be damaged when it is not located within a protective environment. This obviously is very undesirable because a damaged disc must be replaced.
The problem of disc access is even more common now with the increase in use of CD-ROMs (read only memory) and CD-RW (re-write) discs associated with personal computers. It is typical that a person using a computer will have a number of discs which are used in conjunction with the person""s personal computer. These primary discs may hold the most commonly used software or reference materials such as dictionary or thesaurus, or a person may use a number of compact discs to listen to music via the disc drive while working on the computer. In ordinary usage, the person may repeatedly exchange the disc in the disc drive throughout the day. Similarly, a person using an audio compact disc player in a car may have a limited number of favorite discs which are bought along on a given trip.
As noted, because the conventional storage devices are inconvenient to use, many users simply place the disc on an available surface without regard to possible damage to the information storage surface of the disc. This is especially true when the discs are repeatedly exchanged. This often results in a damaged disc which is a significant problem especially in the field of computers because replacement of computer software stored on these discs is not as nearly as simple as replacing a damaged audio compact disc.
Storage devices have been suggested in the patent literature which generally comprise of a disc retaining hub. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,713 to Smith et al. demonstrates the general retaining means or xe2x80x9cflexible tooth hubxe2x80x9d typically associated with jewel cases and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,938 to Niehaus shows a modified jewel case storage device that dispenses with the external casing and applies the compact disc retaining device to a ring binder type of storage means.
Similarly, devices that display or advertise compact discs incorporating a flexible tooth hub have been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,384 to Watson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,445 to Cooper
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,907 to McCloy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,032 to Staley demonstrate disc storage devices that dispense of the conventional toothed hub retaining device and hold the discs at their outer edge.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
In view of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that providing a compact disc holding device which retains one [(1) or (2)] or a plurality of discs therein, that permits the ready removal and protective placement of such discs with a,single hand; and which may alleviate a person of laborious manipulations while working with multiple discs would be a significant advancement in the art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device for holding one [(1) or two (2)] or a plurality of compact discs in a manner that provides ready access to compact discs while also retaining the, compact discs in an unconventional pivotal fashion while protecting the compact discs from damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact device for retaining a compact disc that is simple and easy to use, requiring only one hand.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a device for retaining compact disc in which the disc may be applied to the device from numerous angles.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a device for retaining a compact disc whereby a substantial degree of accuracy and concentration is not required from a person in order to use the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a decorative and aesthetically pleasing device for retaining a compact disc in a manner that the device may compliment the environment in which it relates.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device for retaining a compact disc that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.